the night that started it all
by Scruffypalace
Summary: blaine is kidnapped while going to movie night with kurt and gets pregnant. mpreg
1. Chapter 1

"do you wanna build a snowman lalalalalalala" blaine sang on his first day of eight grade as he walked to with his friend kurt.

"hey can you believe that next year will be in high school" said kurt excitedly. "I know do you still wanna see that movie tonight" kurt looked shocked at his best friend "you think I would miss captain America 2 the winter solider" "no but I cant pick you up so just meet me there" "alright see you then" and blaine went inside.

Later that night…

Blaine was left alone at his house because his parents were at a ball and let blaine be alone because they really didn't care about him, the truth is much of his family hated him since he came out last summer. The only family that did stick by him was cooper his older brother, who sadly, lived in California.

Blaine was used to walking to the movies by himself because he and kurt did it every other Monday night.

Blaine felt a tap on his sholder and turned around saying "kur…wait your not kurt do I know you" "no" the stranger quickly said as he cuffed his hand over blaine's mouth and brought him to the back of his car knocked him out and put him in the car.

_ill update tomorrow comment below. :) thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine p.o.v.

I woke up with a bad feeling in my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see a unfamiliar room that was small. I was sitting in a bed that was really uncomfortable. I saw the door open and a middle age man with a curly beard poke his head through.

"oh good your up let me introduce im draco serious and you are blaine Anderson"

"how do you know me"

"well I knew your mother back around twenty years ago, we dated for about eight months before I asked for her hand to witch she said yes and that's when your father came into the picture he was your moms best friend back then but at a friends party they confessed there feelings to each other and were intiment. She didn't tell me until ten weeks later she told me she was pregnant with copper, who I knew wasn't mine because we never had sex, and she and your father ran away together leaving me by my self and now im taking something from his son"

He climed on top of blaine and started kissing him so I moved my head but he slapped me so I said

"wait you don't want to do this I have a high risk of aids because of my father" blaine lied.

"well than ill go get some condoms"

he left and a soon as he did blaine took the sissors from behind his head and cut the ropes then draco walked back in and climed back on blaine so blaine kneed him in the croutch and hit in in the head then ran.

He ran until he reached kurts house and snuck around back up his tree house to hide so he didn't wake them but as soon as he was up there he heard something move so he got his flash light, the one he kept there just in case, and flashed it at the moving item to see it was none other that kurt.

"blaine" he whispered in confusion.

"yeah" blaine whispered back.

"what are you doing here" then blaine broke down crying. This was not a new thing for kurt blaine used to do this all the time when he was younger and blaines parents would fight so blaine would run to kurt.

"are your parents fighting again" blaine shock his head no

"then what is it honey"

that's when he told kurt the whole story about the kidnapping and what almost happened. "and I just was so scared i didn't want to lose my virginity to a monster I wanted to lose it to a boy I love"

"well don't worry you'll get that when your older"

"that's the thing he's probably looking for me right now and if he finds me I just"

"what are you trying to say"

"do you want to you know"

"but were only 13"

"so nothing can happen and I'd much rather it be you than him so please I'm begging you"

And that night kurt and blaine both lost there virginity.


	3. Chapter 3

_mo11 weeks later…_

_Blaine woke up in his bed with a bad headache and a terrible feeling in his stomach. He ran to the bathroom and through up much likes he's been doing the past four weeks. "Blaine" he heard his mother say as she walked in to the bathroom seeing her son in misery. "are you alright sweetie how long has this been going on for huh how long" "fo-four weeks" she gasped "four weeks I need to take you to the doctor okay" Blaine nodded and got ready to leave. _

_They arrived at the doctor at around eleven and walked in, blaine despritly clinging to his moms arm because he was so week to stand up on his own. "blaine Anderson" one of the nurces said and she took them back to the room. A doctor walked in with a hat on so you couldn't see his face but blaine still felt he looked quite familiar. "alright well what seems to be the problem" "I've been sick for the past four weeks and I've had really bad headaches and stomach cramps" "well I think I know the problem please lye down while I get the ultra-sound matchine" he left and came back with the matchine and turned it on. "now this might be a little cold" he said as he put the gel on blaines stomach. On the screen a picture came up and it was very scary to look at. "I see what the problem is it's a tumor and its turminol im sorry" I looked over to my mom who didn't looked that distressed. Blaine didn't know what to say but luckily his mom spoke up "well if its turmonial wouldn't it be smart to kill him now and not waste any money on him" _

"what" I screemed as I jolted up in my bed. These nightmares have been going on ever scince I started getting sick a couple weeks ago. I felt my stomach turn and I jumped out of bed running to my bathroom to where I emptied the contents of my stomach. I was so scared it was something horrible like a tumor so I avoided the doctors. I climbed back into my bed and went back to sleep.

"fashion week is next month so my dad said if I work in his garage everyday until then he would take me so we could bond" kurt had been going on about this for an hour he was pretending to listen while he really just trys to keep his eyes open.

"and I was thinking abo-blaine are you listening to me"

"wha oh yeah im just really tired"

kurts eyes emeditly softened "are you still getting sick"

"yeah I just cant sleep or eat without throughing it up after its just annoying" "maybe I shound take you to the do-" "no no doctor" "blaine I just want to you to get better" then blaine broke down "but what if you cant" "what do you mean you cant of course you-" "-no you cant promice me that its not canser what if I die I'm so scared" "shh shh we need to go because if it is something bad then you need to get treated anyway okay so can I take you" blaine nodded his head yes. Kurt went to the free clinic with blaine and waited for what felt like hours in blaines mind but only a few minutes. The doctor came in and said in a cherry voice "hello blaine good morning" "hi" "now I heard you've been sick for a few weeks" "yeah" "anything else" "yeah I've had bad stomach cramps" okay well come with me and well go to the ultra sound room I need t check some suspitions" blaine gulped hard but went with him to the room. They walked in and blaine lay down " now this may be a little cold" he said as he put the gel on blaines stomach. "ghese that's the most cold thing in America can anyone make a cooler one" the man waved the wand around his stomach "do you see tat that's an embreo" "whats that a kind of tumor" "no it's the beginning of a baby im sorry to say this because you look so young but you are in fact eleven weeks pregnant blaine"


	4. Chapter 4

"PREGNANT" they both screemed.

"yes eleven weeks now based on your ages I think you should strongly consider your options" "im not aborting my child" said blaine strongly kurt looked at him shocked.

"okay then adoption is another option you could do an open adoption or closed of course there is the option of keeping it but based on your ages I think you should consider adoption but its not my business heres my card and you first ultra-sound, and questions"

"yes um what is open adoption"

"its when you do give you child up but they send you pictures and updates and some even let you see the child"

"that's sounds like the best idea"

"well here are some pamplets on pregnancy, adoption and, just in case, raiseing a child just let me tell you though its extremely rare your not my first fourteen year old to get pregnant and the one of the three I had kept there child and now its three years old and she's doing well"

"well thanks I guess we have a lot to talk about thank you" then kurt and blaine left.

They walked home letting the doctor visit sink in while neither one of them talked. They arrived at a blue house and a picket fence that didn't look like a house burt hummel would live in but kurt said his mom decorated the house before she died and he didn't want to change it. They walked up to the door and kurt said

"do you wanna come in and talk about this"

"um is your dad home because I don't want him to know about this yet" blaine said while putting his hand gently on his stomach. Kurt stared at where blaines hand was and then said

"no he's not gonna be home for a couple of hours so come on ill make you some lunch"

"I don't feel that much like eating"

Kurt could see his face started to get pale so he directed him inside saying

"then ill get you some anti-nauseous medision and ginger-ale okay" blaine nodded and ran to the bathroom emptying the contents of his stomach then going to to couch to lye down. Kurt came and saw blaine, who didn't look in the position to talk so kurt went up and cuddled beside him. Blaine yawned then i kurts hand and placed it next to his on his stomach.

They stayed like that four about thirty minutes before they fell asleep together. When blaine woke up he saw kurt sitting next to him looking at him with complete adoration.

"kurt"

"yeah"

"I think its time we talked"

"well I mean what is there to talk about were fourteen years old we cant take care of a child"

"but I've already fell in love with him or her"

"I have to but were fourteen we haven't even started high school yet we cant raise a child"

"exsuse me what" the turned around to see burt and blaines parents standing there with shocked and confused looks on there faces.


End file.
